


I Wanna Get Better

by staygaytabulous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, not everything is true woops, song!fic, timeline is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another week another prompt in Short Stories I! This week we had to write a story inspired by a song, and everyone knows I can't write a happy song!fic... sorry? </p><p>Listen to I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers! It's such a catchy song, I love it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Better

Gerard sighs, "I'm okay, Mikes, I promise."

Mikey's face is  stone-stuck as a pokerface, but he knows his brother better than what his face gives off.

"You have to stop this, Gee. So do I, but you are much worse then me." He says, voice hard.

Gerard puts his head in his hands, he knows how bad this is getting. Detox, relapse, repeat. Detox, relapse, repeat. This isn't what he'd though being a rockstar was going to be like for him. All he wanted to do was to make music and save lives. That's all he wanted.

Now his wife is talking about starting a family and he wants to, too. God, he wants kids, but how is he supposed to be a good dad when he's chin high in pain pills and drowning himself in alcohol?

"Gerard?" Mikey asks, "You're going to get better. You have me, Frank, and Ray. Plus the fans. Think of all the people you've helped, Gee." Mikey puts his hands on each side of his older brother's face, lifting until Gerard has no choice but to stare into his eyes. He swallows and begins again, softer this time, "We're your family, we love you, and we can help you."

Gerard gulps loudly and closes his eyes, tilting his head into one of Mikey's hands, "I thought I'm supposed to be the wise one. I should be stronger for you. I could have nipped you off at the bud, then you would be drinking like a normal man. Mikes you started so young and I-" his voice cracks and salty water bubbles at his tear duct before dripping down his cheek, leaving as faint charcoal-black pathway in its tracks.

Mikey's brain goes haywire. He hasn't seen Gerard cry since Helena passed- "Gee- Gerard get a hold of yourself. It's going to be okay..." he trails off.

He lurches and Mikey jolts as he grips his shirt, face smooshed into the cleanest shirt he owns. Mikey wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm a mess, Mikes, I'm a disaster." Gerard cries silently, "I barely finished college, my comic book is at a standstill, we had to trash the album because it freaking sucked," his hands grip at Mikey's sides with saddened anger, "Mikey, it sucked so bad." Gerard sniffed loudly, "Bob left so now we need a new drummer. God, Mikey, I can't remember the last time I showered without a hose or slept in a real bed." He mumbled into his younger brother's clothes, black makeup smearing on the faded Anthrax shirt.

Mikey watches him breakdown, shoulders shaking, wracked with quiet sobs, fingers tensing and untensing, tangled through the holes in his shirt.

"We are going to get help." Mikey murmurs into his greasy black hair, "For the both of us."

Gerard nods and sniffs again, "I wanna get better, Mikes. I wanna get better for you, for Ray and Frank. I wanna get better for Lyn-z so we can start a family. I wanna-" he chokes on his words, more tears streaming down his face, "I wanna get better for Helena, for the best grandma in the world. I'm not okay."


End file.
